Theodor
Theodor is one of the five gods of the Vigil. He is known more affectionately as, "The Sword." Live free and die standing Some years before the rifts, Cyril Kalmar stopped in his journeys to protect a frontier village. Bandits had terrorized the settlers, beating them down until they lived with bent backs and downcast eyes. What the farmers scraped from the wild soil the outlaws took, leaving barely enough to feed the children. On the day Cyril walked out to face the outlaws, they swarmed down upon the village—more bandits than anyone had ever seen. The settlers hid in the temple, where the young priest of Thedeor said, “Do not fear, Mathosians! Greatsword Cyril is blessed by Thedeor. Surely we shall see a miracle!” But Cyril called out, “Thedeor blesses the man who tills the stony soil, the woman who raises children at the edge of the empire! His miracle is the will to live free from fear and die standing!” Hearing his words, the villagers came forth to do battle: graybeards with their rusted swords, men and women with mauls and pitchforks. Even the starveling children threw rocks from the windows. Many of the farmers died that day, but not all. Which was more than one could say for the bandits. God of the just Thedeor is the god of righteous war and honorable warriors, of just retribution and steadfast protection. He is the god of courage, the god of storms, and the god of Mathosia. Through Thedeor’s teachings, the northmen survived the Age of Dragons, and in Thedeor’s name they forged an empire and ruled it justly for an age. Thedeor carved the mighty mountains, sent the snows, and etched valor upon the hearts of every woman and man to help them brave the dangers of Telara. Take courage The Eth think Thedeor is a brutish god of bullies and braggarts, but they are wrong. Thedeor teaches that the strong must shield the weak until the weak themselves grow strong, and shields don’t have mouths to brag. His followers strike down tyrants and heed the counsel of gentler hearts in times of both plenty and strife. It is telling that the famed Icewatch dedicated their library to Thedeor, who loves wisdom nearly as much as war. This is not to say Thedeor loves anything more than a just crusade. In Sanctum, the Guardians hone their martial skills in Thedeor’s Circle, where the clash of steel echoes his roaring laughter, and every thrum of a bowstring rings in Thedeor’s ears like a psalm. The Sword When Thedeor joined with the Vigil, he brought his infallible sense of justice and lightning-bolt execution. He checks the caution of Thontic and the kindness of Mariel-Taun, and focuses Tavril’s unbridled ferocity. The Mage who braves the arcane winds, the Bard whose songs banish despair, and the Justicar who sues for peace among needless conflict all earn his stern approval. Without Thedeor, the Vigil would be benevolent but ineffectual, unable to find the right path, keep steadfastly to it, and withstand the horror of the Blood Storm. He has shared with all Guardians what he once saved for the Mathosians—the glorious and terrifying certainty that their cause is just. References http://www.riftgame.com/en/world/notable-figures/thedeor.php See Also *Gods Category:History Category:Gods Category:NPCs